The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for calibrating a material metering system.
Generally, seeding implements (e.g., seeders) are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle via a mounting bracket secured to a rigid frame of the implement. Seeding implements typically include multiple row units distributed across a width of the implement. Each row unit is configured to deposit seeds at a desired depth beneath the soil surface of a field, thereby establishing rows of planted seeds. For example, each row unit typically includes a ground engaging tool or opener that forms a seeding path (e.g., trench) for seed deposition into the soil. A seed tube (e.g., coupled to the opener) is configured to deposit seeds and/or other agricultural materials (e.g., fertilizer) into the trench. The opener/seed tube may be followed by closing discs that move displaced soil back into the trench and/or a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural material (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to the row units of the seeding implement. The air cart generally includes a storage tank (e.g., a pressurized tank), an air source (e.g., a blower), and a metering system. The material is typically gravity fed from the storage tank to the metering system which distributes a desired volume of material into an air stream generated by the air source. The air stream carries the material to the row units via conduits extending between the air cart and the seeding implement. The metering system typically includes meter rollers that regulate the flow of material based on meter roller geometry and rotation rate. There may exist an optimal amount of material distribution over a given area, which may depend, at least in part, on an operator's desired application rate. The amount of material distribution over a given area may be monitored and optimized by measuring the change in the weight of distributed material and the area over which the material has been distributed. Typically, meter rollers are calibrated to quantify the amount of agricultural material dispensed when rotating (e.g., pounds of agricultural material per rotation or per one hundred rotations) prior to starting seeding operations, but the calibration may not be accurate, which may result in less than optimal application rates and potentially reduced yields. It may be desirable to update the calibration of the meter rollers during a seeding operation.